Causalidades del Amor
by Cielo Patronus
Summary: Después de Harry Potter y el Niño Maldito, Draco Malfoy busca salvar a su amigo y tendrá que recurrir a la ayuda de personas que no son precisamente las mas apreciadas por el.
1. Chapter 1

El mundo y los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo los tome prestados y no tengo ningún beneficio económico por esto.

* * *

 **Ministerio de Magia. Oficina de Harry**

Harry está sentado mirando con cara de fastidio su escritorio donde, nuevamente, la montaña de papeles es excesiva. El suspira y mientras se dispone a tomar las primeras fojas a organizar alguien llama a la puerta. Sonríe y piensa "Salvado por la campana".

\- Adelante- Se sorprende al ver que quien entra es Draco Malfoy.

-Potter disculpa si te interrumpo - dice este mirando la montaña de papeles sorprendido - ¿Siempre tienes tanto trabajo o simplemente eres un desorganizado?

Harry lo mira molesto, piensa en algo ingenioso para retrucar a su pregunta, después de todo siempre serán rivales, a pesar del acuerdo tácito de ser cordiales por la amistad que surgió entre sus hijos. Al final se rinde:

-Al grano Malfoy, si no termino con esto creo que me perderé la cena.

-Ginny lo entenderá, además, te doy permiso para que me uses de excusa.

Claramente Ginny llevaba mejor las cosas con él, tener un trabajo tan demandante lo dejaba fuera de casa mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Que ocurre? Debe ser importante para vinieras personalmente.

-Es por Theo.

Harry lo mira sin entender.

\- Sabes que el juicio de Nott sera dentro de unos meses.

\- Cuando supe que habían fijado la fecha del juicio me dispuse a venir aquí, me cuesta admitirlo Potter pero voy a necesitar toda la ayuda posible en esto - Soltó y Harry lo miro con sorpresa.

-¿Un Malfoy pidiendo ayuda a un Potter? No puedo creerlo.

\- Lo sé, nuestros hijos rompieron el molde ¿No? - La amistad entre sus hijos y posteriormente las aventuras que estos habían protagonizado los obligaron a ceder en las puyas del pasado, aunque en cierta forma siempre serian rivales.

-Entiendo, pero viniendo de una familia tan adinerada como la tuya, podrías tener a los mejores defensores en leyes del mundo mágico, no veo porque me necesitarías a mí.

Draco lo miro molesto.

\- Estas de broma Potter? Eres el JODIDO niño que vivió! Por supuesto que tengo los mejores abogados, pero tú bien sabes que eso no hará la diferencia en el caso de Theo. En cambio, si contara con el apoyo del Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica (barra) Oh gran Salvador del mundo Mágico!- Esto último dicho con gran ironía - Es posible que tengamos una oportunidad.

Harry lo miró ahora muy serio.

-Malfoy voy a ser muy honesto contigo, el crimen de Nott no fue un simple delito menor, puso en riesgo tanto al mundo Mágico como al Muggle, casi provoca el regreso de Voldemort, casi logra que todos nuestros compañeros caídos en la batalla hubieran muerto en vano, y esto es algo de lo que la comunidad mágica ya está al tanto y aunque pudiera ayudarte, la gravedad de esto nos supera a ambos - Mientras hablaba el rostro de Malfoy se ensombrecía poco a poco.

\- Sabes que la culpa fue mía verdad? Te dije anteriormente que el trabajaba para mí... y es casi la verdad, en realidad el vino un día a visitarme, luego de la muerte de Tori, yo estaba destruido, sólo me componía para estar presentable para mi hijo, y luego mandaba todo al diablo. -Draco preferiría no tener que contarle esto nunca en la vida a nadie, no le gustaba expresar sus emociones y mucho menos exponer que había estado actuando como un debilucho, pero sabia que no había otra forma de ganarse el favor de Potter a menos que fuera con la verdad, por muy vergonzosa que esta le resultara y, ademas, se lo debía a Theo - El me encontró en uno de esos días, y en ese momento el prometió que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que me recompusiera. Poco tiempo después trajo ese maldito prototipo, me dijo que estaba más cerca que nunca de lograrlo y yo comencé a tener esperanzas. Luego de unos meses yo tenía ese giratiempo en mis manos y el se quedó con el de prueba, iba a destruirlo puesto que ya no lo necesitaríamos y era peligroso, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo y ahora el se está pudriendo en una celda mientras yo estoy aquí, libre y hablando contigo. Te aseguro Potter que si hay algún culpable, ese soy yo y si por mi fuera, no tendríamos está conversación nunca en la vida, pero por culpa de mi debilidad es mi hermano el que está sufriendo y por eso te pido que trates de ponerte en mi lugar ¿Que harías tú, si la comadreja estuviera en el lugar de Theo?

Luego de semejante discurso Harry no tenía palabras, estaba en Shock por presenciar semejante muestra de humanidad por parte de Draco Malfoy, a quien siempre había considerado un ser frío y de pocos sentimientos, pero lo que más le había impactado era su pregunta final ¿Que haría el si Ron estuviera en el lugar de Nott? Si el estuviera sufriendo ¿No haría Ron todo lo posible para verlo feliz aún corriendo un gran riesgo? La respuesta era que si, por supuesto, Ron lo haría por él y él por Ron sin dudarlo.

Fue en ese momento que Harry decidió que, aunque no supiera cómo, ayudaría a Malfoy, porque el también sabía lo que era tener amigos que se transformaban en tus hermanos.

\- Está bien, veré cómo puedo ayudarte - La cara de Draco volvió a transformarse pero esta vez de puro alivio - pero debes saber que no podré hacerlo sólo...

-Preferiría dejar a la comadreja fuera de esto, el no me soporta y yo correspondo a ese sentimiento ciento por ciento.

Harry sonrió con malicia y dijo:

-Oh! no me refería a Ron, no te preocupes- mientras lo acompañaba hacia la puerta- en unos días volverá de vacaciones y entonces hablare con ella, ahora si no te importa Malfoy ya que perdi mi cena al menos voy a organizar mi escritorio, estaremos en contacto, hasta luego.- Dicho esto cerro la puerta de su oficina dejando a un muy escéptico Draco afuera.

-¿Ella? ¿Enserio?- Bufó y se dispuso a marcharse.

* * *

NA1: Hola! Este es mi primer fic asi que, el hecho de seguirlo o no dependera de si les gusta a ustedes o no, ya que si solo me gusta a mi, tranquilamente se puede quedar en mi libreta n.n dejen comentarios para que yo sepa si quieren que siga! Besos!

 **NA2: Este capitulo esta editado y gradualmente iré editando los demás, mi principal problema es que no creo que estuviera dando una buena idea de la personalidad de los personajes, espero que los cambios no les desagraden :)**


	2. Chapter 2

El mundo y los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo los tome prestados y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico por esto.

* * *

 **París, Francia.**

\- Entonces ¿es todo? ¿se acabo? - Pregunto el.

\- Creo que si, al menos de esta forma - dijo ella - ... ¿sabes que siempre te querré verdad? Siempre seras mi amigo, mi hermano, mi confidente, siempre estaré ahí para ti.

\- Lo se, sabes que también puedes contar conmigo, me alegra haber compartido todos estos años contigo, cada uno de ellos ha valido la pena.

Hermione estaba muy emocionada, la verdad era que lo habían intentado ¡Merlin sabia que lo habían intentado! Pero en algún momento habían perdido la pasión y habían caído en la rutina. El puesto de ella como Ministra no había hecho mas que alejarlos y después de un tiempo habían aprendido a estar lejos el uno del otro y se habían dado cuenta, con mucha tristeza, de que la distancia no les afectaba, y aun así, habían decidido hacer un corto viaje, como un ultimo intento desesperado de tratar que funcionara.

\- Francamente, no se que haré cuando vuelva a la casa y no encuentre tus camisas tiradas por todos lados - Ambos rieron.

\- Aun nos quedan 2 días, pero creo que lo mejor para mi seria volver, debo encontrar un nuevo lugar y organizar algunas cosas de la tienda. ¿Tu que harás?

-Me gustaría quedarme, necesito pensar, prométeme que no tomaras ninguna decisión importante hasta que vuelva.

\- Claro, te esperare.

* * *

Pasaron los dos días, en los cuales Hermione se dedico a recordar y a pensar en todos los buenos momentos de su vida junto a Ron. Desde su casamiento hasta el nacimiento de sus hijos, no había nada que reclamar, nada que reprochar, había sido un buen matrimonio y Ron un buen esposo, quizás si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, si no hubiese sido catalogada como la bruja mas inteligente de su generación..., si no hubiese sido una heroína de guerra..., si no hubiera formado parte de "el trío de oro"..., si no hubiera habido tantas expectativas, tantas presiones al rededor de su vida y de a donde llegaría, quizás, habría tenido mas tiempo que dedicarle a su matrimonio y a sus hijos. Todos esos pensamientos la llevaron a tomar varias decisiones importantes.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo cuando llego a Londres fue hablar con Ron, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en vender la casa en donde habían vivido, ya que de una manera simbólica, estaban cerrando una etapa. Ron iría a vivir al departamento que había sobre la tienda y ella seguiría en la casa hasta encontrar un nuevo lugar. También acordaron que iniciarían el tramite de divorcio cuanto antes, ya que si bien ninguno de los dos se sentía preparado para comenzar una nueva relación, sentían que debían dejarle el camino libre para que el otro rehiciera su vida. También quedaron en que irían juntos a Hogwarts a hablar con sus hijos y así lo hicieron, todo paso con calma y tranquilidad y cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya estaba hecho.

* * *

El día que habían firmado los papeles de divorcio, Hermione llego a su casa dispuesta a descansar lo mas que pudiera, ya que al otro día comenzaría a trabajar nuevamente, pero cuando se disponía a ponerse cómoda la Red Flu de su casa se activo, dejando salir a un muy cansado Harry.

— Discúlpame por venir sin avisar, apenas hoy termine con ese maldito papeleo - Hermione sonrió, hay cosas que nunca cambian- ¿cómo estas? Ayer hable con Ron.

— Estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo me acostumbro a la idea.

— Si, Ron dijo algo parecido.

— Preparare algo para comer ¿Quieres?

— Si por favor, muero de hambre.

— ¿Alguna novedad en el ministerio mientras no estuve?- Pregunto mientras que con un movimiento de varita, hizo que las verduras se cortaran, la carne se sazonara, y entrara en el horno, luego puso un Timer y se sentó frente a Harry.

— Mas de lo mismo, aunque esta semana tuve una visita inesperada. Draco Malfoy vino a verme.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Ocurrió algo con Al y Scorpius?

— No, ellos están bien.

Hermione lo miro extrañada.

— ¿Entonces?

— Te lo contare pero déjame terminar de hablar porque se que te parecerá una locura.

Unos 20 minutos después Harry le había contado lo ocurrido en su oficina e incluso le había mostrado los hechos en un pensadero, ya que ella sea veía muy escéptica.

—Increíble - Dijo Hermione.

— Te lo dije - respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

— Pero Harry, aunque entiendo tus buenas intenciones, sabes que es imposible hacer algo por Nott, lo mas probable es que el Wizengamot vote por la pena de muerte, se lo acusa de algo demasiado grave.

— Lo se, por eso tenia la esperanza de que tu me ayudaras a pensar en algo.

Hermione miro a su amigo con ternura, el siempre ha tenido esa necesidad de ayudar a las todos, de salvarlos, pero esta vez no había mucho por hacer.

— Lo siento Harry pero no veo la forma, ademas, ¿ ya has pensado en las implicaciones que tendría si te involucras? Eres el Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, un paso en falso y podrías perder el puesto. El profeta se haría un banquete contigo, ya sabes que me acecharon durante meses después de dar el comunicado de lo que ocurrió con Al, y estoy segura de que aun no superan no haber podido escribir ese libro - con una sonrisa elevo las manos haciendo símbolo de comillas - "Los Potter vuelven a salvar el mundo", estarán a la espera de cualquier cosa que ocurra para poder vengarse.

— Tienes razón, no tengo derecho a pedirte que sacrifiques tanto, te has ganado tu lugar a pulso, no debes dejar que nada lo apañe.

— Oh, gracias Harry pero no lo decía por mi, sino por ti. Ademas, mañana renunciare al puesto de Ministra.

* * *

Hola! Este es mi primer fic así que, el hecho de seguirlo o no dependerá de si les gusta a ustedes o no, ya que si solo me gusta a mi, tranquilamente se puede quedar en mi libreta n.n dejen comentarios para que yo sepa si quieren que siga! Besos!

PD: Muchas gracias quienes comentaron en el primer Cap! Mientras haya una sola persona que este leyendo este Fic, yo voy a seguir subiendo capítulos :D


	3. Chapter 3

El mundo y los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo los tome prestados y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico por esto.

* * *

 **Malfoy Manor.**

Draco sostenía el profeta en una mano y la carta que le había enviado Harry en la otra, en la misiva el mismo se disculpaba por no poder serle de ayuda, y ademas, le informaba que su compañera estaba pasando por un duro momento personal y por lo tanto no estaría disponible para ayudarlo tampoco.

En el periódico se podía ver una fotografía de la boda de Granger con la comadreja en un corazón que se partía a la mitad separando a la pareja retratada. El titulo rezaba "Matrimonio de Héroes llega a si fin", en la nota se deliberaba sobre cuales podrían ser las causas de separación de una de las parejas favoritas del mundo mágico, y habían logrado sacar teorías de lo mas descabelladas en donde, aseguraban, que la pareja mantenía relaciones de mente abierta, donde había mas de un involucrado, pero que uno de ellos, se había involucrado sentimentalmente y eso había arruinado el matrimonio. Ademas agregaba que, en un ataque de nervios derivado de su reciente divorcio, la ahora ex Ministra había sido destituida de su cargo y aun se estaba a la espera de saber quien seria el o la nueva afortunado/a que ocupara el cargo.

Draco con toda la calma del mundo apoyo los papeles sobre su escritorio, dio un paso atrás y los apunto con su varita.

-Diffindo! Diffindo! Diffindo!- los papeles se seccionaban en dos por cada hechizo pero no le parecía suficiente hasta que grito- BOMBARDA!- Y su escritorio estallo en mil pedazos. Por suerte había dejado su Whisky de Fuego en una mesita lejana, llamo al vaso y se sentó amargamente satisfecho junto a su desastre a tomar su copa y pensar en las repercusiones de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pronto termino desechando el vaso y llamando a la botella completa.

Fue así, que lo encontró Blaise Zabini, su cuñado.

— ¡Vaya!- Exclamo.

— Si vienes por las noticias, has llegado tarde- dijo apuntando con el dedo algunos trozos de papel.

— Si dependiera de ti para las noticias creería que Voldy aun anda suelto, querido amigo.- le dijo mientras levantaba la mano dejando ver su propia copia del profeta del día.

— Potter se echo atrás - bufó Draco.

— Lo siento amigo, pero era de esperarse. Dime, ¿tu arriesgarías tu carrera de toda una vida por la persona que te maltrato por años y sus amigos?.

— Las cosas han cambiado.

— No mucho, para serte franco, tu solo te dedicas a tolerar la amistad entre sus hijos y a saludarse cordialmente cuando se encuentran.

— ¿Que esperabas? ¿Que tomáramos el té todas las tardes? ¿Que pasáramos juntos la navidad?- Draco se estaba poniendo histérico y había empezado a elevar la voz.

— Tranquilo amigo, yo solo decía- trato de tranquilizarlo.— Oye y... ¿Que me dices de Granger? - Dijo con una sonrisa picara — ¿Sera cierto que organizaba esas fiestas sexuales? Personalmente me siento muy ofendido por no haber sido invitado.

—Por mi, Granger puede tener una orgía con mil elfos domésticos por lo que me importa.

— ¡Oye! ¡Es verdad! ¡Por eso los defiende tanto! Debe ser su fetiche.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tu nunca cambias, siempre seras un pervertido, no se que ha visto Daphne en ti.

— Soy irresistible y lo sabes, ademas debes admitir, que te aburrirías mucho sin mi y mi perversidad- sonrió y luego dijo— hablando en serio un momento, creo que deberías hablar con ella- dijo señalando la foto.

—¿Con Granger? Ella no querrá saber nada de mi, acaba de divorciarse y aunque creo que la mayor parte de esto - dijo señalando el periódico — es basura, realmente no creo que este en su mejor momento.

— Es muy probable pero deberías intentarlo, como lo veo ahora, ella es la única que puede ayudarte.

Draco lo miro sin entender.

— Mira, hoy estuve en el ministerio por asuntos legales de algunos clientes, y supe que en realidad no fue destituida, sino que renuncio, y que, ademas, aun se le tiene gran estima allí dentro, muchas personas se lamentaban por su decisión, pero aun la respetan. Toda esa basura que largo el profeta para manchar su imagen, no creo que lo logren, hay demasiada gente que sabe la verdad. Y si lo piensas, es una persona de gran influencia, que ya no tiene una carrera por perder como Potter.

Visto así, Draco tenia que reconocer que tenia razón, hizo una mueca.

— Oye, Granger tampoco es de mis personas favoritas ¿sabes? Pero si queremos salvar a Theo, no veo otra manera. - Era claro que Blaise pensaba con la mente de un abogado y una serpiente, esa combinación era imparable.

— ¿Y si igual no quiere ayudarnos? Sabes que de todos ella es a quien peor tratamos. En nuestro viaje al pasado, pude ver que no me detesta completamente, incluso me llamo por mi nombre, no le di importancia entonces, pero ahora puede sernos útil. Aun así, podría negarse.

— Entonces tendremos que usar todo nuestro encanto para persuadirla- dijo guiñándole un ojo- ahora levántate y arregla este desastre, mañana iremos a verla y espero que te comportes.

Y sin mas salio, dejando solo a Draco, entre las astillas de lo que alguna vez había sido un bonito escritorio.

* * *

Buenas! Gracias muchas muchas muchas Gracias a los que se toman el tiempito para comentar, sigo tomando esos comentarios como Guía para seguir publicando así que aunque sea solo pongan "Seguí !" jaja Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

El mundo y los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo los tome prestados y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico por esto.

* * *

 **Hogwarts. Sala Común de Gryffindor.**

Rose y Hugo leían juntos la carta que les había enviado su madre:

Queridos míos.

Quiero que sepan antes por mi que por las noticias que he decidido renunciar al puesto de Ministra. Debo advertirles que es posible que a partir de esta decisión salgan a la luz varios rumores, ya que me he negado a hablar con la prensa y dar los motivos de mi renuncia, estoy segura de que ellos se encargaran de inventar alguna historia.

Debido a esto es que les pido que hagan oídos sordos a todo lo que lean en El Profeta, pero ademas, les pido mis adelantadas disculpas, ya que es muy probable que sus compañeros si crean en los rumores y ustedes terminen pagando las consecuencias ,realmente espero estar equivocada. Se que han pasado demasiadas cosas y que no he estado ahí para ustedes tanto como habría querido, pero les prometo que, a partir de ahora, todo sera diferente.

Los amo con todo mi corazón, Mamá.

PD: Por favor! No hechicen a nadie, no se metan en problemas ni caigan en provocaciones, si alguien los molesta hablen con la directora.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Hugo hablo:

— Creo que se preocupa demasiado, aun no saben si realmente dirán algo malo de ella.

— Yo creo que es muy probable que suceda, ademas, ella ya ha pasado por esto, creo que lo mejor seria tomar en serio su advertencia.

— De cualquier forma, tendremos que esperar a mañana y ver que sucede.

* * *

Efectivamente, al otro día, luego de que el correo llegara, todos habían escuchado la historia de la ex ministra y sus picaras aventuras. Fue entonces que los hermanos cayeron en la cuenta de su incomoda situación. Pero también eran cocientes del pedido de su madre, ella ya tenia suficientes problemas como para que ellos le sumaran mas, así que para evitar las miradas y los murmullos, Hugo había decidido que lo mejor seria solo salir de su torre para ir a clases, al menos, hasta que las cosas se calmaran.

Rose en cambio, debía ir también a los entrenamientos de Quidditch, por lo tanto estaba mas expuesta, pero también había heredado el carácter impasible de su madre y actuaba como si nada le importara.

Tres días después de que saliera a la luz la noticia, Rose caminaba por uno de los pasillos del castillo camino al campo de entrenamiento, cuando se encontró con un grupo de Slytherin, entre los que se encontraban Karl Jenkins y Yann Fredericks. Murmuraron y comenzaron a reírse cuando la vieron venir. Rose se disponía a pasarlos de largo olímpicamente cuando escucha que uno de ellos dice:

— ¿No te cansas de estar detrás de la bastarda todos los días?

Rose puso cara de no entender, hasta que se dio vuelta y se encontró con que Scorpius estaba detrás de ella.

— Disculpa, ¿me hablas a mi?- le dijo este.

— ¿Y a quien mas? No engañas a nadie Malfoy. Te la pasas babeando detrás de ella y lo mas patético es que ella ni siquiera te dirige la palabra. No puedo creer que ensucies el nombre de nuestra casa con tu actitud de perro faldero y encima de todo, con una asquerosa bastarda y mestiza.

En ese momento, Scorpius que había mantenido su varita en mano grito:

— EXPULSO!- Y Karl voló varios metros en el aire hasta chocar contra una pared y caer inconsciente en el piso. Yann miro a Scorpius y señalándolo con un dedo le dijo:

— ¡Te expulsaran por esto! ¡Atacaste a un compañero! ¡Ustedes son el uno para el otro! ¡Ambos bastardos! ¡Seras muy patético para ser el hijo de Voldemort, pero seguro que tampoco eres un Malfoy! ¡Tu mama debe haber sido una cualquiera al igual que Granger! Veremos que tiene para decir la directora de esto.

Scorpius estaba rojo de ira, estaba a punto de levantar su varita nuevamente cuando escucho la voz de Rose:

— Tu no le dirás nada a nadie.

— ¿Que te hace pensar que no lo haré? Maldita bastarda.

— Porque si lo haces tendrás que contarle esto también- Se acerco con fría determinación y le asesto y un duro y certero golpe en la nariz, haciendo que la misma crujiera bajo su puño. Yann se tomo la nariz con ambas manos intentando detener el flujo de sangre. Rose miro a los demás chicos y les dijo:

— Sera mejor que los lleven a la enfermería, pueden decirle lo que ocurrió a la directora si quieren, pero sera mas humillante para ustedes.- Los chicos la miraron con odio y se marcharon llevándose a sus compañeros heridos. Scorpius la miro con una sonrisa.

— Eso fue increíble.

— Gracias, le prometí a mi madre que no hechizaría a nadie así que no es como si hubiera faltado a mi palabra.

— Lamento que tuvieras que pasar por esto, por cierto, no te estaba persiguiendo ni nada por el estilo, solo pasaba por aquí.- El comenzó a ponerse nervioso- ¿Sabias que tu madre le dio uno de esos puñetazos a mi padre en su tercer año aquí? Debe ser algo hereditario.

Rose lo miro por un momento, hasta que por fin le dijo:

— He oído esa historia cientos de veces de mi padre- Dijo con una sonrisa- Es una de sus favoritas.

Scorpius junto todo su valor y le dijo:

— Oye... este fin de semana tenemos visita a Hogsmeade y... me gustaría que fuéramos juntos.

A esta altura el estaba rojo como un tomate y Rose muy incomoda y apenada.

— No creo que sea la mejor idea ¿sabes? últimamente a donde quiera que voy todos me miran y murmuran cosas, yo no les doy importancia, pero no me parece justo hacerte pasar por lo mismo.

— Eso no me importa, sé lo que es, estas hablando con el ex hijo de Voldemort, y te aseguro que es mejor si estas acompañada, todo fue mas fácil para mi cuando conocí a Al.

— Honestamente... no estoy segura de que sea lo mejor.

Scorpius la miro con tristeza y le dijo:

— Esta bien, entiendo, no volveré a molestarte.- Comenzó a caminar.

— ESTA BIEN - escucho que decía - Iré contigo.

A Scorpius se le ilumino el rostro, era el chico mas feliz del mundo.

— Prometo que no te arrepentirás.

* * *

Hola a todos! Quiero agradecer mucho a quienes me dejaron comentarios! Son lo mas GROSOS Y GROSAS de la vida :D En este cap tengo varias cosas para decir:

1) No se porque pero este capitulo me genera conflicto, no estoy del todo satisfecha, espero que al menos cumpla con sus expectativas.

2) Trato de ser leal al libro pero a veces mi imaginación vuela mas alto. Disculpen.

3) Cuando Scor se siente rechazado y se da vuelta para irse automáticamente vino a mi mente la canción "Loser" de Beck xD

4) No todos los Sly de mi historia van a ser tan malos, estos particularmente si lo son.

5) Algo mas iba a decir pero ya me olvide xD los dejo en paz, COMENTEN PORFA! :D


	5. Capítulo 5

El mundo y los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo los tome prestados y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico por esto.

* * *

Draco había intentado encontrar a Hermione al otro día con Blaise como habían quedado, pero al llegar a la que seria su casa, se encontraron con que se había mudado hacia unos días. Nadie sabia a donde había ido y sabiendo que estaría esquivando a la prensa, les resultaría muy difícil encontrarla.

Conociendo su situación, Blaise tuvo la brillante idea de contratar a un investigador privado Muggle, ya que esperaba, que en ese mundo Hermione no tomara tantos recaudos. Este les dijo que tardaría una semana en tener la información. Así que mientras esperaban decidieron que seria mejor que Draco fuera solo a verla ya que se conocían mejor y Blaise podría generar desconfianza en su ex compañera .

* * *

Una semana después, Draco tenia en sus manos la carta enviada por el investigador, en donde le detallaba, que encontraría a Hermione el día jueves de 8:00 am a 8:45 am en el 112 de Great Rusell st, YMCA-Club, en el salón "Mind Body". Draco se dio cuenta que ese lugar seria uno de esos gimnasios Muggle y comenzó a imaginarse como se vería Hermione en esas ajustadas ropas deportivas que usaban las modelos de revistas Muggle que Blaise compraba por alguna razón. Inmediatamente descarto ese pensamiento, la verdad era que, hacia tanto tiempo que no estaba con una mujer, que su mente le jugaba malas pasadas.

— Concéntrate, Theo es lo importante ahora, ya veremos como solucionamos eso después.- Se dijo a si mismo.

* * *

Ese mismo jueves Draco llego al gimnasio a las 8:30 am, ya que quería dejarla terminar su clase, pero tampoco quería que por error se fuera antes de que pudiera hablarle y tener que esperar una semana mas.

Siguió por el pasillo hasta la sala "Mind Body" y encontró una hilera de sillas mirando hacia unos paneles de cristal, desde donde se podía ver como se desarrollaba la clase.

Draco diviso a Hermione en el centro de la habitación, la misma se encontraba sobre una alfombra individual, llevaba una remera manga corta gris amplia, un Short deportivo negro ajustado, el pelo atado en una coleta alta y se encontraba en una posición muy sugerente que hizo que la mente de Draco se paralizara por unos segundos y tragara saliva.

Tenia las piernas separadas, los brazos en linea recta apuntando hacia adelante y se flexionaba hacia abajo exponiendo su trasero una y otra vez.

Draco que de repente sentía mucho calor, fue a sentarse a esperar que la clase terminara. Cuando todos comenzaron a salir, Hermione lo vio y se acerco.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Que haces aquí? - Ella lo miro sorprendida, y él pensó que hasta ahí había llegado la familiaridad con la que lo había tratado anteriormente. Se pregunto si solo había sido por los niños y se dijo a si mismo que era un tonto por no haberlo pensado antes.

—¡Hola! Lamento aparecer aquí pero necesito tratar algo contigo y no sabia donde encontrarte.

—Eso es porque realmente no quería ser encontrada, no pensé que alguien me seguiría al mundo muggle - suspiro - en fin, ya que estas aquí, ¿Que necesitas?

—¿Podemos hablar en algún sitio mas privado?

Hermione lo miro con duda por un momento, ella ya sabia las intenciones que el tenia y ya había decidido no involucrarse, aun así, él había ido hasta allí, así que al menos podía escuchar lo que tenia para decir.

—Esta bien, creo que hay una cafetería a unas cuadras de aquí, solo espérame un momento a que me cambie.

* * *

Una vez en la cafetería una mesera que se la paso haciéndole ojitos a Draco los atendió, tomo su orden y los dejo solos.

—Draco, debo decírtelo, Harry ya me ha dicho sobre Theo, y honestamente no veo como sea posible ayudarlo.

—Tu conoces a todos los integrantes del Wizengamot, sabes como es la personalidad y el pensamiento de cada uno, yo necesito esa información. Por favor Hermione, no te lo pediría si no fuera absolutamente necesario.

Hermione lo miro con atención un momento. Nunca fue una mujer que sacara provecho de los problemas y el sufrimiento ajeno, de hecho, siempre había sido muy justa y correcta, y esta no seria la excepción. Pero mientras miraba a Draco una idea comenzó a nacer en ella, una necesidad que, por alguna razón, le resultaba urgente. Pero necesitaba pensarlo bien si iba a hacerlo. Por eso mientras sonreía se levanto y le dijo:

—Voy a pensarlo Draco. Mañana te enviare una lechuza con mi respuesta.

Saco dinero de su bolso, lo dejo sobre la mesa y se marcho, justo cuando la mesera traía sus pedidos.

* * *

Blaise había escuchado el relato de su cuñado y no podía parar de reír.

—¡Es una maldita! Me dejo solo, ¡SOLO!, honestamente lo mas probable es que diga que no y hayamos perdido nuestro tiempo con ella.

— Pronto tendrás una respuesta, se mas paciente- le dijo mientras intentaba calmarse. Para Blaise ver a Draco tan crispado por una tontería como esa, y encima viniendo de una hija de Muggles era muy gracioso. El Karma siempre le había resultado cómico. Mientras decía esto una lechuza entro y le dejo una nota a Draco.

—Es de ella.- abrió la nota y la layo en voz alta.

"Lo haré, pero tengo condiciones. Ve a la misma cafetería mañana a las 14hs."

— ¿Lo ves? Solo tenias que ser paciente, ahora si Draco y esto lo digo enserio- lo miro tratando de aguantar la risa- esta vez, se un caballero y PAGA TU LA CUENTA POR MERLIN!- Termino estallando a carcajadas.

* * *

 **Esto es todo lo que tengo por el momento. Estoy con una sequía de idea importante. Les agradezco la paciencia y como siempre les pido que comentes que les pareció el capitulo :)**

 **DATO CURIOSO: El YMCA-Club realmente existe en el 112 Great Rusell st en Londres y es un TREMENDO Gimnasio :)**


	6. Chapter 6

El mundo y los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo los tome prestados y no obtengo ningun beneficio economico por esto.

* * *

Hermione había enviado una lechuza a Draco citándolo en una cafetería Muggle. En ese momento estaba esperándolo en un apartado, había llevado un libro y tomaba un Mokaccino mientras esperaba, estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de decirle a su antiguo enemigo de la infancia, pero estaba acostumbrada a las presiones, después de la guerra y de su puesto como Ministra era natural para ella. Sabía que era posible que el no aceptara su propuesta y las cosas se complicaran, a pesar de todo esto Hermione se encontraba en paz, disfrutaba de no tener límites de horario, de no tener que correr de aquí para allá, de no tener que lidiar con tanta gente que todos los días traía nuevos problemas que debían resolverse de manera urgente. El hecho de que Draco Malfoy y su prisionero amigo Nott fueran su única preocupación en ese momento era lo más cerca de vacaciones que había tenido en mucho tiempo (sin contar aquellas desastrosas que había intentado con Ron en la que constantemente le llegaban lechuzas con papeles URGENTES para firmar). Cuando Draco entro en aquel lugar fue muy sencillo para ella identificarlo, los Malfoy siempre destacan por su cabello rubio platinado y el en ese momento lo llevaba largo y atado en una coleta, también vestía una de sus túnicas habituales del mundo mágico, que si bien era una de las más sencillas igualmente lo hacía destacar. Al ver aquel atuendo Hermione dejo de dudar, estaba segura de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era del todo correcto pero no le importó, de todas formas ella no iba a obligar si no a proponer, claro que el rubio no iba a tener mucho de donde elegir pero ese ya no era su problema. Le hizo señas para que la viera y él se acercó completamente serio, tomo asiento frente a ella y la miro.

—Buenas tardes Granger.

Buenas tardes, Draco, puedes llamarme Hermione creo que hemos superado la etapa de formalidad ¿No lo crees? – Necesitaba distender ese ambiente cuanto antes si quería conseguir algo de todo aquello.

Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba intentando endulzarle, claramente lo que le iba a proponer no iba a gustarle para nada, pero como todo buen Malfoy el también podía jugar a ese juego.

Veras Hermione - esto último dicho con gran sarcasmo – Sé que no somos amigos, dudo que algún día lleguemos a serlo, sé que si nos reunimos es solo porque necesito de tu ayuda pero realmente creo que no había necesidad de que fueras tan grosera el otro día, no sé qué clase de educación recibiste pero aquí va una lección señora ex Ministra: No se deja a las personas así como así sin explicaciones tirando dinero sobre la mesa. – Hermione se quedó helada, si era cierto que su reacción había sido precipitada pero es que cuando esa idea cruzo su mente no pudo esperar para ir a planearlo todo cuanto antes, claro eso era normal en ella, Harry y Ron estaban acostumbrados ya que lo hacía desde los tiempos en que salía corriendo del gran comedor a la biblioteca cuando una idea cruzaba su mente y tenía que ir a investigar cuanto antes.

—Lo lamento Draco no pretendía ofenderte, soy un poco precipitada a veces.

¡Bingo! Pensó Draco, sabia que podía amedrentarla por ese lado, ella siempre había sido la "señorita correcta" ahora que la había puesto en su lugar estarían de igual a igual.

—Está bien olvídalo, me compensaras si me ayudas con esto, ¿Lo has pensado?

—Lo he pensado si, y hay unas cuantas cosas que debo decirte al respecto, me gustaría que me escucharas hasta el final sin interrumpir – hizo una pausa y lo miro, el asintió con la cabeza dispuesto a escucharla así que continuo- Lo primero que quiero que sepas es que confío en que has cambiado, el hecho de que estés aquí y seas capaz de pedirme un favor lo demuestra pero, para serte honesta, esto es apenas una pequeña certeza y después de todo lo que hemos pasado, es algo que a mí personalmente no me basta. Por ello es que he decidido hacerte una oferta: a cambio de mi ayuda requiero una retribución – Dicho esto Hermione hizo una pausa, tomo un sorbo de su taza e hizo una seña a la barra, Draco aprovecho para hacer un primer comentario, por supuesto no iba a quedarse callado tanto tiempo, no estaba en su naturaleza dejar que otros lleven las riendas.

—Mira si es una cuestión de dinero, eso no es problema para mí, solo dime la suma y la tendrás cuanto antes- Hermione lo miro un poco divertida, debía haber imaginado que él iba a sacar esa conclusión.

En ese momento llego otra chica a atenderlos, no era la misma que la de la vez anterior pero miraba a Draco y le sonreía de una manera muy boba mientras le dejaba una bebida que él no reconoció.

—Lo sé, pero no se trata de eso- le estaba diciendo Hermione mientras miraba a la chica que estaba poco dispuesta a irse.

— ¿Su esposa va a querer algo mas? - le pregunto la chica a Draco y este dejo escapar una risa y le respondió.

— No es mi esposa, pero de todas maneras puedes preguntarle a ella misma, ademas yo no he pedido esto, debes haberte equivocado.- Hermione intervino en ese momento.

— Lo he pedido para ti, es lo mismo que estoy bebiendo yo, creí que podría gustarte, tómalo como mi disculpa por haberte dejado solo el otro día.- Se dirigió a la chica que seguía mirando a Draco aun mas sonriente desde que este le informo que no tenia esposa y le dijo- Eso sera todo por hoy, te agradecería si en un momento puedes traernos la cuenta.

Draco miraba la taza humeante que tenia delante suyo, la tomo y bebió, estaba bueno, muy bueno para ser que no tenia una gota de alcohol. Miro a Hermione.

—Esta bien, gracias por esto- le dijo — Bueno, entonces dime que es lo que quieres.

Hermione se acomodo en su asiento y se dispuso a hablar con mucha seriedad.

—Veras, durante muchos años he sufrido la ira de quienes creían que no merecía siquiera respirar el mismo aire que ellos, lo recordaras bien ya que tú mismo fuiste uno de ellos.- en ese punto Draco iba a interrumpirla pero ella lo paro levantando una mano- No te preocupes, no guardo rencor, de hecho, creo haber demostrado con creces a todos y más importante a mí misma que soy merecedora de cada gota de sangre mágica que corre por mis venas. Draco mi sangre ES mágica, mi sangre ES pura, no está sucia por mi origen muggle básicamente porque no hay nada de sucio en ser un muggle. Mi origen, al contrario de limitarme, me ha dado la posibilidad de conocer lo mejor de dos mundos. Nosotros magos y brujas tenemos la posibilidad de conocer AMBOS MUNDOS, y en vez de aprovecharlo, la comunidad mágica lo ha despreciado y le ha quitado importancia al punto tal que muchos magos saben tan poco del mundo muggle como los muggles mismos del mundo mágico y ellos al menos tienen una excusa para su ignorancia pero dime ¿Cuál es nuestra excusa?- Draco la escuchaba pero no entendia el punto de lo que le decía, ¿Para que iban a querer los magos saber sobre el mundo Muggle? Estaba bien que ya no tenia esas tontas ideas de la sangre en la cabeza pero no le encontraba sentido a lo que ella decía, aun así la dejo seguir- Así que bien, esto es básicamente lo que quiero a cambio de ayudarte: Quiero que tú conozcas el mundo Muggle conmigo como referente. – Draco no sabía que decir, aunque no lo demostró en ningún momento en su mente había una batalla, se debatía entre si llevar a Hermione ahora mismo a San Mungo para que le revisaran el cerebro o salir corriendo de allí y nunca mirar atrás, pero pronto entendió que si hacia aquello jamás obtendría la ayuda que tanto necesitaba para su amigo Nott, por lo tanto se armó de valor y acepto, por supuesto, de muy mala gana.

—Dime que tengo que hacer y lo haré. – para él en ese momento lo mejor era hablar poco, ya tendría tiempo de desahogarse con Blaise en la intimidad de su hogar, no quería ofender a la ex Gryffindor y arruinarlo todo.

—Serán algunas actividades, nada peligroso, iré confeccionando una lista y te la entregare cuando la termine, por supuesto te harás a la idea de que durante las mismas no estará permitida la magia bajo ninguna circunstancia. Serás un Muggle mas.- Draco se estaba poniendo muy pálido de a momentos así que decidió ir a un tema que le preocupaba un poco más.

—Dime que tienes planeado para ayudar a Nott.

—Seré su represéntate legal junto con Zabinni, creo que hay buenas probabilidades de salvarle la vida, aunque estas no le harán mucha gracia a Harry pero creo que lo comprenderá. Tenemos que demostrar, que a pesar de haber construido el gira tiempos, el no tenía realmente la intención de cambiar el resultado de la guerra. De hecho es la verdad, incluso si estuvimos en peligro ha sido más por la imprudencia de Albus que por otra cosa. Voy a necesitar que reúnas toda la información que podamos usar como prueba de ello. Me refiero a cartas, anotaciones, si tenía un diario también podríamos usarlo. ¿Podrás con eso?

—No creo que el este feliz de que violemos de esa forma su intimidad – dijo Draco un poco nervioso, Hermione lo miro incrédula y con un poco de sarcasmo le respondió

—Oh, claro, imagino que será más feliz si muere ¿verdad? - Draco la miro enojado

—Se hará no te preocupes, en cuanto lo consiga todo me comunicare contigo, ¿Necesitas algo más?

—Por el momento eso será todo

Hermione miro alrededor, y vio que la chica estaba atenta por si era llamada así que ni bien la vio se acerco con la cuenta, y obviamente se la entrego a Draco. Era completamente entendible, a pesar de estar en sus cuarentas Draco Malfoy seguía siendo tan apuesto como siempre, y a suele ser común que a las chicas le gusten los hombres mayores, por eso cuando saco el dinero para pagar las bebidas y vio lo que había dentro de la libreta de la cuenta no pudo mas que echarse a reír. Draco la miraba sin entender así que le extendió el papel y le dijo.

— Estoy segura de que esto es para ti- Draco estiro la mano y agarro el trozo de papel, en el había una lista de números que para el no tenían ningún significado. Miro a Hermione en busca de alguna explicación.

— Es un numero de celular, atrás esta el nombre de la chica que nos atendió, eso significa que quiere que la llames - Hermione estaba muy divertida con la situación y la cara de incrédulo de Draco solo lo hacia mejor.

— ¿Así es como los Muggles tienen sus citas? ¿Que es un celular?

— No todos pero si los mas jóvenes. Un celular es un dispositivo que te permite comunicarte y enviar mensajes de manera instantánea a otra persona que también posea uno, como una lechuza solo que mas rápido. Te conseguiremos uno, creo que sera una gran forma de empezar con nuestro trato.

— ¿Y que debo hacer con esto? - le dijo mientras le mostraba el papel. Hermione lo miro algo incomoda.

— Bueno por ahora nada, cuando consigas un celular podrías llamarla si eso es lo que quieres.

Draco se arrepintió por haber preguntado, pero de todas formas se guardo disimuladamente el papel con el numero de la chica en el bolsillo de su túnica mientras le decía a Hermione — Déjame pagar la cuenta a mi esta vez - Habia recordado lo que le había dicho Blaise y se las arreglo para conseguir algo de dinero Muggle.

Hermione asintió dándose cuenta de que había guardado el papel, no era de su incumbencia pero creía que el lo rechazaría por ser una chica tan joven, era evidente que se había equivocado.

—Bien, entonces será hasta la próxima.- Y sin más se levantó y se fue, las preocupaciones más profundas de Draco Malfoy solo acababan de empezar.

* * *

 **Recomiendo MUCHO MUCHO que relean este capitulo, le agregue cosas que les puden resultar interesantes! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

La Mansión Nott era todo lo que se podía esperar de una de las más antiguas familias sangre pura y no nos olvidemos: ex mortifagos. Era oscura, imponente, con grandes ventanales, y puertas que hacían mucho ruido al abrirse. Abundaban los retratos de familiares con miradas despectivas, había elfos por doquier y en varios pasillos podías apreciar las cabezas disecadas de sus ancestros. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, la Mansión Nott era ENORME. Tanto Draco como Blaise se sentían incomodos con la situación, digamos que es un tanto vergonzoso para dos hombres mayores de 40 tener que hurgar en las pertenencias de uno de sus amigos para descubrir si tiene un diario íntimo cual colegiala. Además estaba el detalle de la dimensión de aquel lugar, tardarían mucho si tenían que registrarlo todo.

Se les ocurrió que quizás si lo pedían amablemente los elfos harían todo el trabajo por ellos y el asunto se resolvería de forma sencilla, pero cuando lo intentaron estos se negaron rotundamente alegando que la última orden de su amo había sido "dejar todo en su lugar", los habían dejado entrar y no se interpondrían si ellos querían revisar la casa pero no podían desobedecer una orden tan directa -en realidad ellos mismos se convencían de ello, ya que no había magia vinculante que los obligara a nada pero los elfos sustentaban su existencia a base de lealtad hacia sus amos y tanto Draco como Blaise al ser de familias con generaciones de elfos entendían esto a la perfección, por lo que no insistieron-. Aun así, fue un momento bastante incómodo para ellos ya que movido por la angustia de no poder complacer el pedido de "los señores Malfoy y Zabinni" uno de los elfos corrió a darse cabezazos contra una pared hasta quedar inconsciente. Draco ordeno a los demás que se lo llevaran y lo atendieran y de paso que los dejaran solos para poder ponerse manos a la obra. Lo cierto era que, a pesar de que muchas de estas criaturas aún no se habían acostumbrado a sus nuevos derechos adquiridos, desde hacía unos años, más específicamente desde que Hermione Granger había comenzado a desempeñarse en distintas funciones del Ministerio de Magia, la vida de los elfos había cambiado radicalmente. La "Ley de cohabitación y derechos de los elfos en relación de dependencia" indicaba que ya no eran esclavos, si no parte del personal doméstico, debían recibir un salario (también especificaba cuál era su mínimo), vacaciones pagas y tenían su propio gremio. Eran libres de elegir con que familia deseaban trabajar, independientemente de a quienes hubiesen servido sus antepasados, y por supuesto, ya no se podía comerciar con ellos. Cualquier incumplimiento de los derechos de los elfos tenía como consecuencia inmediata una estancia en Azkaban. Por supuesto, esta nueva ley había armado un revuelo terrible, por un lado muchos de los elfos, en su mayoría los provenientes de antiguas familias sangre pura y que venían de generaciones de servir a la misma casa de magos, se negaba rotundamente a aceptar dichos derechos y los consideraban una ofensa hacia su raza, y por otro lado estaban los dueños de estos mismos elfos quienes por supuesto no estaban dispuestos a prisión porque sus elfos les fueran leales. Al final, todo el drama se resolvió con un decreto que llamaba a todos aquellos elfos que quisieran continuar con su antigua vida, a firmar un contrato de conformidad el cual revocaba solo algunos de los puntos de la ley, como por ejemplo, el salario. Ellos solo podían acceder a este contrato si previamente habían tomado sesión con una psicóloga especializada en criaturas mágicas que determinaba si la decisión era propia del elfo y no coaccionada por su "dueño". Por supuesto todos los elfos de la Mansión Nott habían accedido al contrato.

Cuando estos por fin los dejaron solos, los dos hombres se pusieron manos a la obra. Primero investigaron en el despacho, pero allí por supuesto no encontraron más que papeles sin importancia. De allí pasaron a revisar su habitación, pero a pesar de que revolvieron todo el lugar lo único extraño que encontraron fue una caja que no pudieron abrir con ningún hechizo, lo cual no era de extrañarse ya que Theo era un genio en todo sentido – de ahí que Draco le diera luz verde para crear el giratiempo-. Si hubiera algo de importancia personal, estaría resguardado con algún hechizo que solo el conociera.

A pesar de que revisaron todos los rincones de la casa (lo cual les llevo todo el día) lo único significativo había sido esa cajita.

0o0o0

Una vez de vuelta en la mansión Malfoy, los dos amigos se encontraban en una amplia sala con una gran barra. Se habían acomodado en unos grandes sillones, cada uno con un vaso de Whisky de fuego en la mano y miraban fijamente la caja que estaba colocada sobre una mesita ratona frente a ellos. Así pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Blaise soltó.

Jodido Nott ¿No podía ser como los magos normales? ¡No! El tenía que ser un maldito excéntrico, no tengo ni puñetera idea de que sea esa cosa. –

Draco bufo dándole la razón a su amigo y volvió a poner su atención en aquella misteriosa caja. Lo primero de ella que llamaba la atención era que no tenía cerraduras, ni manijas, de hecho no se distinguía ranura alguna y no podías distinguir cual parte era la superior y cual la inferior, y lo segundo era que era hermosa, era una pieza sumamente delicada de marquetería fina que presentaba un mosaiquismo de preciosas especies de madera, Draco pudo distinguir cerezo, palo de rosa y nogal. Era una verdadera obra de arte. Este último pensamiento hizo que se preocupara un poco ¿Y si eso era y en realidad no había nada en su interior? ¿Y si estaban perdiendo el tiempo con alguna antigua reliquia familiar que no los ayudaría en nada? Pero si así fuera, entonces ¿Por qué había magia protegiendo aquella cosa? Tenía que haber algo en su interior y él iba a averiguarlo.

-¿Enserio Granger acepto ayudarte así como así? Sé que es muy noble y todo eso pero aun así es raro.

-¡Noble un cuerno! – grito Draco, entre el alivio de haber recibido la tan necesitada ayuda de la morena no había dudado en aceptar la insólita propuesta que esta le había planteado y si bien no se arrepentía de haber aceptado, estaba seguro de que ella no lo había hecho con buenas intenciones aunque así tratara de disfrazarlo. ´- Por supuesto que pidió algo a cambio y no será algo agradable para mi ¿sabes? Ella no lo admitiría nunca pero yo estoy seguro de que esto será su venganza personal por todo lo que le hice pasar cuando éramos niños.- Y así procedió a contarle todo a su amigo que, por supuesto, se partió de risa en su cara.

Hola a todos y todas paso a comentarles que en este momento en mi ciudad hay una sensación térmica de 36.6! Me derrito casi literalmente, pero les dejo esto que espero que les guste mucho, yo estoy muy conforme, particularmente con la parte de la ley para los elfos, teniendo en cuenta que Hermione llego a Ministra de la Magia no podía imaginar que el mundo hubiese seguido siendo tan injusto con estas criaturitas, aunque como ven hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar. Por otro lado quiero decirles que escuche sus consejos acerca de la escritura y comencé a usar el guion largo pero por algún motivo Fanfiction me los elimino en el capítulo anterior (espero que no pase lo mismo con este, aunque no hay demasiados diálogos acá), en fin MISTERIO, ya veremos, les dejo un saludo ENORME y cuéntenme si les gusta así me animo y sigo escribiendo! Al final del Fic voy a hacer agradecimiento general a todos los que me tiran buena onda para seguir! Los leo!


End file.
